poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot and The Adventures of Milo and Otis
Littlefoot and The Adventures of Milo and Otis is an upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.tv as part of a double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Despicable Me: Orientation Day in the future. Plot The film opens in 1986 on Nippon Farm with a mother cat named Moth Ari who has given birth to kittens. One of the kittens is named Milo, and has a habit of being too curious and getting himself into trouble. He finds a pug puppy named Otis, and they soon become friends. When Milo is playing inside a box floating in the river, he accidentally drifts downstream. Otis runs after Milo. Milo goes on many adventures, escaping one incident after another. He encounters Bear, escapes from Raven that infested Deadwood Swamp, steals a dead muskrat from Fox, follows a train-track of a train named Nippon Bearway to the home of Deer, who shelters him, sleeps in the nest with Owl, stays for a while with Pig and her piglets, catches a fish, only to have it stolen by Racoon, is mobbed by the Seagulls, and evades Bear, then Snake, then falls into an old pit. Otis, for his part, follows Milo throughout, usually only an hour behind and less than a mile out of range. Finally, the two catch up with one another. While Milo is in the hole, Otis pulls him out by means of a rope. Milo and Otis are reunited, and soon find mates of their own: Joyce, a white cat, for Milo, and Sondra, a French pug, for Otis. After this, they separate and raise puppies and kittens of their own. Milo, Otis, Joyce, and Sondra find their way back together through the forest to their barn and the credits roll. Trivia *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Balto and his friends, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Muppets, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Aladar and his family, Toaster and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, and Zero will guest star in this heart-warming film. *In this film, Littlefoot gets lost on a river ride with Milo, leading The Great Valley Adventure Crew, along with Alex, Taran, Aladdin, Baloo, Kenai, Kermit the Frog, Aladar, Toaster, Scooby-Doo, and their friends, to help Otis search for Littlefoot and Milo throughout the wilderness. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of Milo and Otis, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Little Mermaid films, Tje Jungle Book 1 and 2, the Balto films, Brother Bear 1 and 2, The Muppets films, Turtles Forever, Dinosaur, The Brave Little Toaster films, the Scooby-Doo'' films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, and The Nightmare Before Christmas.'' *''The Little Mermaid'', All Dogs Go to Heaven, and The Adventures of Milo and Otis (English version) were all released in theaters in 1989, the same year that The Land Before Time was first released on home video. *Both The Jungle Book and The Adventures of Milo and Otis (English version) were re-released in theaters in 1990, the same year that both The Little Mermaid and All Dogs Go to Heaven were first released on home video. *''The Little Mermaid'', The Jungle Book, and The Adventures of Milo and Otis (English version) were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year the 1997 DVD of The Land Before Time was reprinted and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue was released directly on home video. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers